


Recorded Love

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, clint is a shit, no actual intraction w/ bruce and tony, oh and jarvis is nb fight me, thats it really tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or that one where clint finds some of tony's audio files</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recorded Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaeagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeagirl/gifts).



"JARVIS--really, just give me the files, I need to get back at Tony--" Clint could hear the AI sigh slightly, as if indicating they were throwing their hands up.

"Mr. Barton, as much as i would like to help you, I cannot give you access to Mr. Stark's personal files for something as petty as your reasoning. However, if it is a concer of someone's safety, I can allow you to see files that Mr. Stark has mentioned them in." They said, shutting off the screen the blonde was staring at.

"Alrght then, I'm worried about Banner. I think Stark is going to tranquilize him one day and give him to Ross. For the safety of the Doctor, give me the damn files." Clint huffed, fixing his left hearing aid as JARVIS said a slight "Yes sir" then loading the files onto a different screen across the room. 

He pushed the wheeled chair to the screen, flicking down the list with his finger. "What are these audio files saved with nothing but numbers, JARVIS."

"I do not know." The AI replied.

"Open the first one. 00987." After a moment, another window popped up, and the media file began to play.

 

_"--I don't know what to say about Doctor Banner. We've been sharing a lab for a day now, and I'm damn positive that man has shut down every idea I've had." Came Tony's voice, soon followed by what was guessed to be a mock voice of Bruce's. "Stark no. Stark that will not work. Stark please, you're not thinking. Stark, don't do that Who died and made him the boss of me? Ha, no one-- Shit I think he's coming--I gotta--"_

"Next one."

_"Doctor Banner is amazing. Holy shit that man is so much better than I am at everything. Like all my ideas where flawed and he fixed them in record time. I want this dude as my AI--No offense JARVIS--but he is amazing."_

Spinning in the chair slightly, Clint tapped the autoplay button on the screen, the leaning back some.

_"Doctor Banner is still really quiet, which totally sucks because if you get him talking he's real funny--like not Rogers funny--real funny. He makes clever science jokes under his breath, and he's even poked fun at me before. I hate to say it but I hope this whole weird Loki situation doesn't end soon."_

Clint nearly dozed off, listening to Stark talk about the things being done in the lab--nothing he could use aganist him--nothing he should care about.

_"I asked Bruce to come work with me in my lab. He said maybe. That's a good sign, right?"_

_"Holy shit I'm in love with Bruce Banner. Holy shit I'm in love with a dorky, curly haired scientist that likes to have blueberries in his pancakes and likes orange juice with pulp and played the volia when he was younger and can do long division in his head and turns into  gaint green thing sometimes and doesn't like to sleep with pillows. Who hates fish but loves raw oysters and can't remember all fifty states but knows fluent Hindu and can hold his breath for a minute but he doesn't go in the deep end of the pool. I'm in love with someone who hates Pac Man and who is the biggest Speed Racer fanboy and who only gets onion on his pizza and scrunches his nose up whenever he sees a bee and who carries a first aid kit with him at all times and some stickers in case a kid gets hurt. With this guy who still counts on his fingers to do simple math. Who failed Biochem his first year, who never took notes in class, who doodled robots in his textbooks. The man who always has a stress ball in his pocket, the man who is scared of moths yet has thirty book about them, the man who's never broken a bone, the man who has never eaten chicken. Who takes three minutes to tie one shoe, who loves to dance but has never been asked too, who had a pet bird in the seveth grade named Jordy. Who always falls alseep durring The Notebook, who could get fifty cinnamon rasion bagels in one sitting. I'm in love with Bruce Banner and I don't have any other way to put it."_

And then Clint tapped the 'x' on the window. He got more than he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo i hope you enjoyed B)  
> this was much shorter than it was supposed to be but i got to the point where i didnt thnk anything else needed to be said
> 
> come say hi to me at montparnsnazzy on tumblr


End file.
